Making you happier than myself
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: Sesshomaru a famous pop star is gone missing! Rin finds him in the store and takes him 'home'. Sesshomaru goes through a lot things with but was always by his side. He thought, 'what will I do when I have to leave' They were friend but starts an unexplainable relationship. Find out more inside. Plz Read & Review! Thnx!
1. Chapter 1

**Making you happier than myself **

**Chapter 1  
** **Rin Pov**

"As long as stars shine down from heaven  
And the rivers run into the sea  
Till the end of time forever  
You're the only love I'll need"

I sang as I wrote the lyrics down of this song I have been working on. I'm Rin Rankotsu, the daughter of Lord Rankotsu and Lady Tamayoki. I'm not a Lady though because my father's cousin Bankotsu tried to kill my family in an accident and took over the throne. I can't say 'tried' to kill because they did. Unfortunately my brothers and my parents died in that accident. Fortunately I survived and Miss Keade, the miko who is the sister of the most famous late miko, Kikyo. Just as most of you may think that Keade or Kikyo may be my role model, but I hate to tell you they are not my role models.

My role model is the most famous pop star and super model in the WHOLE of Japan...Sesshomaru Taisho! I know I don't need to introduce him to you as he IS famous and you would have probably heard about him, but if you didn't...you could probably just search him up on internet. Put that thing into use. Well, he is my role model because all my life I wanted to be a singer, who has her own band. So far I have only got Kohaku and Ginenji as band members. Still...that won't stop me from becoming what I want to become!

I knelt down beside my bed and started to pray to my one and only hope...Jesus and HIS father in Heaven.  
"Dear God, You know how much I earn to become a famous singer. You know how hard I work each day for it. You know I am not a Christian and yet I pray to you as I have hope that I will if I ask you as it says in the Bible,' ask and you shall receive'. I don't know how to pray so forgive me for any mistakes. I pray through you only begotten son Jesus Christ. Amen."

 **Next morning...**

"YAY! It's today. It's today!" I shouted as I ran out of my room. I ran to living room and switched on the TV. Today Sesshomaru does a live performance, he has done it before but I have always missed them during to work, but today I don't have work. I can't afford to go there so I'm watching from here. Thank you TV!

* * *

 **Sesshomaru POV:**

"Lord, Thou knowest better than I myself that I am growing older and will someday be old. Keep me from the fatal habit of thinking I must say something on every subject and on every occasion. Release me from craving to straighten out everybody's affairs. Make me thoughtful but not moody; helpful but not bossy. With my vast store of wisdom, it seems a pity not to use it all; but Thou knowest, Lord, that I want a few friends at the end. Keep my mind free from the recital of endless details; give me wings to get to the point. Seal my lips on my aches and pains; they are increasing, and love of rehearsing them is becoming sweeter as the years go by. I ask not for improved memory, but for humility when my memory seems to clash with others. Teach me the glorious lesson that occasionally I may be mistaken. Keep me reasonably sweet, for a sour old person is one of the crowning works of the devil. Give me the ability to see good things in unexpected places and talents in unexpected people; and give, O Lord, the grace to tell them so. Amen." I prayed. _Oh Jesus thank you for making me famous._ I going to do a live performance but I can't pray for that right now. I don't have time. They are calling me onto the stage.

"You're my special!

You have the most precious smile in the world  
Won't let anyone else have you!  
Beloved×Survival

Like the sunrise  
Your smile lights up my heart  
You were a pleasant surprise  
Who's always close to me, what a miracle

Hearts are beating faster!  
A love signal!  
Everybody, go for it!  
Love conflict!

~I'd do anything, even steal someone's fate~

It was a crush when we first met  
But now…I'm crazy about you!

You're so close to me, yet your heart's too far away  
Everyone around you is  
A formidable rival I'll beat them all!  
You're one in a million  
I'll never, ever let you go!  
Beloved×Survival"

 _Someone threw something at me. I stopped singing. A rock? HOW DARE THEY?_

* * *

 **Rin POV**

Gasp. Sesshomaru...his eyes flashed red and he pupils looks like a blue diamond. His hair is silver and a crescent moon appeared in his forehead. His canines turned into long fangs.

 **Memory...**

A silver haired boy stood in front of me. He had gold eyes, crescent moon and two thunder-like strips on each cheek.  
"Can I be your friend?" he asked.  
"Of course." I said as I smiled at him.  
I held out my hand with my index finger pointing out. He looked at it and hooked his right index finger around mine. Then smiled. Just that a light flashed.

 **End of memory.**

"Maru-chan?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the chap! ;) Plz review!**

 **Published: 28/07/2015  
Words: 937**


	2. Chapter 2

**Making you happier than myself**

 **Chapter 2  
** **Sesshomaru POV**

It's been more than a month since that incident and I am on hideout. Away from Tokyo in Osaka. I haven't got a place to stay yet because I can't walk in to hotels and other places because everyone will recognize me. Gosh. Now I am wearing my black hoody over my head, even though it is considered rude in Japan and I am going to a church. This whole 2 weeks I have being going to this church and singing in the Church Choir, I can't help it as singing is not only my profession but also my hobby. I haven't really talked to anyone yet but I do know all their names...well there is Jack, Koga, Kohaku, Sango, David, me and there is this member who hasn't been coming for two weeks. Apparently she is the lead singer and has nearly a solo in every song.

"Shall we start practicing? How about the song You raise me up?" asked David.

"David that is the only song we have been singing for the past two weeks." whined Sango.

"That is because you best friend couldn't turn up to practice." he shot back.

"She was on a retreat and she just came back yesterday. She will make it just wait a few minutes." Kohaku said.

"Okay we can wait but the longer we wait the longer the practice. Understand?" exclaimed David following by nods of heads.

I looked at the Church Clock. _1 minute...2 minutes...3 minutes..._

 **"** _ **You raise up so I can stand on mountains! You raise me up.."** Don't tell me Sango was whining about singing this song when she has set it as her ring tone._

"Moshi Moshi...Na...Oh...hai...hai...Arigato!" Sango put her phone away and looked at us, "She is 2 minutes away from the Church."

 _Okay...1 minute...2 minutes._ The Church door opened to show a girl. She was about 5'6 with black hair which turned into brown as it went further down. Her face was quite small the only thing I can see clearly from here is her wide smile.

"Gomen! The traffic was incredibly long." she said.

"Finally...You came little one." said David.

"David I am only 3 years younger than you and if you are referring to how tall I am than I say 5'6 is tall for a girl my age. It's not like you don't know my name." she said as walked up to the choir area and looked at me, "by the way I don't know your name. Are you a new member?"

"Yes he is. He is a very good singer." said Jack.

"What's his name?"

"He didn't tell us yet."

"What is your name?" she asked me.

 _Hold on my name? Sesshomaru. Wait I can't say that. Maru? No. What about...Ren? That's it!_ " Ren. That is my name."

"Haha. How funny. My name is Rin." she said happily.

"Anyways let's carry on with our practice. Now that your back shall we sing You are my all in all. Ren you know the song?" David asked.

Of course I do...it's my song. I simply nodded my head.

"Then is it okay if you can singing the third an forth verse?" he asked. I nodded again. "Fifth verse both Rin and Ren. Rin take the first and second verse. And the rest take the chorus."

"Yes sir!" everyone joked in union. David smiled and went to his drums. Rin took the guitar. I took the keyboard. Jack used the sitting drum along with Kohaku. Sango used the second guitar. The music started.

"You are my strength when I am weak  
You are the treasure that I seek  
You are my all in all.

Seeking You as a precious jewel  
Lord, to give up I'd be a fool  
You are my all in all." sang Rin. _She has such a beautiful voice. And sang it all accurately._

"Jesus, Lamb of God  
Worthy is Your name  
Jesus, Lamb of God  
Worthy is Your name  
Oh, Your name is worthy

Taking my sin, my cross, my shame  
Rising again I bless Your name  
You are my all in all." I sang.

"When I fall down You pick me up  
When I am dry You fill my cup  
(You fill my cup)  
You are my all in all  
(My all, Lord, hallelujah)" _We sound like the best duet, that I know._

"Jesus, Lamb of God  
Worthy is Your name  
(Oh, Your name, Your precious name is worthy, Lord)  
Jesus, Lamb of God  
Worthy is Your name

You're my everything  
The beginning and the end  
The first, the last You are  
The great I am

Jesus, Lamb of God  
Worthy is Your name  
Jesus, Lamb of God  
(Oh, my Jesus, my precious Jesus)  
Worthy is Your name

Worthy is Your name  
Worthy is Your name." All of us sang.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Rin shouted.

"Yeah." agreed the others.

"Hey Ken!" called Sango.

"It's Ren." I corrected.

"You sound like Rin's favourite singer." said Sango and Kohaku in unison.

"Really. who is it?" I said quietly.

"Sesshomaru Taisho!" Koga and Jack said. _What did they find out?_

"Shall we do another song?" I asked.

"Wait. I was thinking about that too." said David totally ignoring me.

"A lot of people say that. Plus a lot of people don't like anymore."

"Yeah there were a lot rumours he was a demon and stuff." said Koga.

"Yeah. I heard them too. Hey are sure he's a safe guy though?" Sango said looking at Rin.

"Yeah. I am sure he's a safe guy." Rin said. _Safe guy? Me? Ya right!_

"How can you say that?" asked Jack.

"Just."

"Well he isn't." Koga said.

"Hey. Stop saying stuff like that about him!" Rin said nearly about to cry.

"Trust me. I know." I said.

"We can't even trust you. You didn't even show your face to us!" shouted Jack.

"Quite everyone! This is a Church for goodness sake!" said David.

"Sorry." said everyone.

"There is a reason why Ren can't show his face." David backed up for me.

"Just what is that reason?" Sango asked. _Okay. What shall I say?! COME ON SESSHOMARU! You are a flipping Doctor think of something!_

"The thing is.." David started.

"If that is your problem. I am leaving." I stood up and left.

"When are you coming back Ren?!" David asked.

"Not for a loooongg time." I said before leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Wonder what happens next! Ok leave a few reviews!**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Sotam - I think you were saying love the chap. Thnx!**

 **Anime-Manga-Music-Lover - I updated the Outcast and Mister Perfect. And here is you wanted chapter.**

 **Words: 1,166  
Updated: 06/09/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Making you happier than myself**

 **Chapter 2  
** **Sesshomaru POV**

The muggy heat pressed in on them, even sweating was no good. It trickled down their necks and backs like warm soup. Hair clung to their heads like thermal blankets, locking in the heat, frying their brains. The sidewalk was hot enough to fry an English breakfast. It was high noon and the sun beat down with unrestrained brutality, a few withering trees cast patches of pathetic shade onto the baked tarmac. Okay. Okay. I'm hungry and it's scorching hot here. Sitting right in front of chip shop wasn't a good idea in my condition. One, I'm supposed to be hiding. Two, I'm hungry and the smell of the food won't help especially when I don't have money on me. Three, my silver locks are down making it even hotter for me. Finally, there are way too many people in near this chip shop meaning I could be caught very very quickly.

All of a sudden the smell of Jasmine hit my sensitive nose. There is nothing more perfect to me than a Jasmine flower. Five white petals with sunshine yellow in the middle. When I used to rise at five to go to work I trot out into the garden to see them, dew on the petals, caressed by the first light of the new dawn. Their fragrance is like a drug to me. It gives me a high, my brain buzzes happy, serene. Nothing is as magical to me a the flower. I took another whiff of the scent and realized the smell was familiar. It wasn't the one of the actual flower but of someone I met once before. The smell belonged to...the girl from the church.

I looked into the distance and yet again I saw her. She was about 5'6 with black hair which turned into brown as it went further down. Her face was quite small the only thing I can see clearly from here is her wide smile. Yep, it's her. I knew I could trust my nose. She was walking towards me. _Oh no._ She elegantly took each step towards me. As she took each small steps towards me the smell of jasmine became stronger and stronger. She had curled her dark locks, that always danced in between a black and brown, so that they hung in more waves than curls that could sit atop Shirley temples head. She strode past me and entered the chip shop.

* * *

 **Rin POV**

Jack, Koga, Kohaku, Sango, David are sitting in the car while I have to come and get some food. I walked to the chip shop and over to the counter.  
"What would you like, Rin?" asked Sunny.  
"6 chicken burgers, 2 large pizzas, 3 Cokes, 2 Fantas and a Pepsi." I ordered.  
"What would you like on your pizza?" he asked yet again.  
"Black Olives, Chicken, Sweetcorn, Pepperoni and Pineapple." I said after I thought for 2 minutes.  
"Would you like some salad in the burger? Any sauce?"  
"Yes for salad. Mayo and Ketchup please."  
"Done. That would be 2163 yen." Sunny said and I handed over the money. "It would take 10 minutes."  
Saying that she turned over and I left the shop to wait outside. Next to me sat a man with silver hair looking tired and hungry. His shirt was torn by the arm and it was wrapped by a tie. _There are clear wounds and blood on him. This man seriously needs help. Why hasn't anyone helped him yet?_  
"Ex..."before I could say anything, Sunny called me.  
"Rin. Your order is ready." He yelled. I walked over and collected the bags and walked out of the shop again.

"Excuse me." I called over. The person looked up slightly and gold eyes stared at me. "Could you please help me?"  
The man stood up. He was about 6'4 and more wounds showed up when he straightened up. He walked towards me and nothing could be scarier than this tall man with silver hair and golden eyes.  
"How may I help?" He asked. He saw the shock register on my face before I could hide it. A small smile played on his lips, I guess he gets that a lot. It wasn't what he said though, his words were like vanilla pudding, sweet in their ordinary sort of way, it was the richness of his tones – luxurious and warm. He must be a baritone in church. I'm glad I saw him before I heard his voice.  
"Erm...could you help me carry the pizza boxes?" I asked quite scared.  
"Sure." He slowly reached forward and grabbed the pizza boxes. I walked ahead and he followed me to the car. _Okay, it's scary anymore._ I opened the car to reveal my friends messing about in it.

"Who's he, Rin?" They asked.  
"A friend." I simply said, I turned to him and offered, "Why don't you join us? You did help us out after all."  
He smiled and replied, "That's really kind of you, Rin. I would gladly join you all."  
I was surprised he knew my name but I guess Sango gave it away. I looked at the man and titled my head towards the car mentioning him to get in. He obediently got in and I followed the suit and entered the car. Closing the door, I moved to sit next to this man and Kohaku. The men grabbed a burger and munched away silently while Sango looked intensely at the man.  
"If you have something to ask me you can, Miss." the man said, finally.  
Sango, taken by surprise, quickly asked, "How come you have the cuts, Mister...? What's you name, sorry?"  
"I haven't eaten for days so I keep on falling on to stuff."he said. Then he looked away,"Having no where to stay doesn't help either. My name...is whatever you wish."  
"How come it's whatever you wish?"asked Koga.  
"I guess I rather be called something that people prefer than what I prefer."He explained.  
"Oh great we get to pick names! YAY! Ri-chan, you pick." Sango said jumping up and down on her seat.  
"Oh ok." I sat and thought. _He reminds me of Maru-chan and Yash from when I was little...Maybe even Sesshomaru Taisho..._ "What about Yamaru?"  
"Yep. That's it Yamaru. We could call him Maru for short." She said smiling.  
"So Maru-chan, wanna stay at my place since you don't have anywhere to stay?" I asked with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter! I was asked to update so I did. Tell me what you with will happen in the reviews! ;)**  
 **Early MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Words: 1,153**  
 **Updated: 22/12/2015**


	4. Chapter 4

**Making you happier than myself**

 **Chapter 4  
** **Sesshomaru POV**

After the delicious food, they were all engaged in their conversation and I was engaged in my own thoughts. _They might discover my real identity...but I haven't really lied to them...I haven't really done anything wrong. True, I lost control but I am not known to be one who controls his anger._ My attention was averted back to what was happening, when Kohaku waved his hand in front of my face. As soon as I snapped back into reality, I saw the beautiful lights, which danced around the car: blue, purple, red and pink. I looked outside wondering what happened, but realized it was pitch black. Then all of a sudden the sunlight blinded me and I covered my eyes with my hand.  
"We're here guys," called out a voice from the front seat.  
Sango and Rin opened the doors and they all jumped out happily. Then they all ran out to the, now visible, green field filled with flowers. I curiously watched them as I stepped out of the car, into this colourful meadow. There was a shallow ditch at edge of the meadow. The grass was thick and lush grass, growing in dense tussocks. The oak tree provided sun-flecked shade, a cool and refreshing respite from the mid-summer sun. The white umbrellas of cow parsley were becoming brown. The rutted track, once boggy was mud hardened and cracked. The meadow lay peaceful in the thickening light of late afternoon. A soft breeze ruffled the white petals around me, in some sort of pattern. In awe, I turned around and saw little pink butterflies lazily flitting around the lush grass and dipping their tiny feet into a clear, bubbling brook.

"Come on, Maru-chan," Rin said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along as she ran on and on and on. They all stopped and sat down in a circle at the very edge of this cliff and stared out to the horizon. It was sunset. However, they were still talking about their own lives as they sat, not paying much attention to the beauty ahead. As if they have seen it a hundred times before. I sat on the long green grass and watched with an unwavering gaze, as a fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at me, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky. I smiled as the time ticked by slowly and the stars twinkled with the bright moonlight shinning down onto us.

This wonderful experience made my eyes feel heavy and my heart flutter and before I knew it I had fallen into a deep sleep...

 **Rin POV  
** I looked to my left a found tired Yamaru sleeping on the grass, as the warm breeze slightly scattered his silver hair around him. His legs and arms were outstretched and torn shirt was unbuttoned, showing his well-toned abs. _He seems to be very quite. It makes him seem quite mysterious...as if there is a certain barrier around him. It feels like I know him though. If feels like we have a strong bond...a long lost bond. I really wonder what this strange feeling is._

I looked over to the others and said, "It's getting late guys." They nodded and yawned.  
"Kohaku and Shippo can you two help Rin get Yamaru in?" asked Sango. She just knows what I need help in.  
I smiled at her and assisted my two good friends to take Maru-chan home with me.

We climbed up the hill carrying Yamaru into a spare room. _He is so injured. I wonder what happened to cause so much injuries._ I slowly took his clothes of to see that most of the wounds were healing already, so I simply cleaned the wounds and returned to my room.

 _He reminds me of Maru-chan, but Maru-chan used to smile a lot when he was younger. He was so cheerful when he was with me, but Yamaru is different...he looks similar to Maru, yet different. He is in fact very similar to Sesshomaru Taisho, only the fact that Sesshomaru didn't have silver hair...well, that's until that concert when he turned into a demon. My parents were demon too...they were very loving and so was Maru-chan's family...but I lost all of them. Maru-chan moved away a week before the accident and I lost my family...my brothers...my parents. Since, then Kaede has been great help to me. Oh yes! Kaede will be returning tomorrow...I wonder how I will explain this handsome silver haired, golden eyed creature in the room next to me..._

* * *

 **The next morning...  
Sesshomaru POV**

The sunlight shone from the window and I woke up suddenly,"Where am I?" I looked around and saw that I was in a large traditional Japanese room, with the walls and floor made out of wood and the slide doors. In one corner of the room there was a shelf with a few books and on the other side a dusty mirror and that was pretty all there was in the room...and the futon I was sleeping on. I took a deep breath and smelt the sweet scent of Rin. _This must be Rin's house._

I stood up and stretched. Then I slowly walked towards the door and slide it open. The sunlight over took my sight and I saw a large area in the middle of the house. It had a well, surrounded with ankle levelled water with small white lotuses. As I walked around I realized this wasn't a house, but an old shrine.

"I see that you're awake, Yamaru," said Rin, from behind me.

"What time is it?" I asked in a sleepy monotone voice.

"It is nine in the morning. Do want something to eat?"

"Later...where's the bathroom? I need a shower."

"Go straight and take a right. I've already went out and brought you a toothbrush, a towel and a set of clothes. There." She said, handing me a plastic bag.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not leaving you guys on much of a cliff hanger. Sorry I didn't update any sooner. I thought I should have a break from writing for a while...but I love you guys so I'll be finishing of a few on my stories and writing more new ones. Bye, bye guys. 3**

 **Words: 1,160**  
 **Updated: 04/02/2017**


End file.
